tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mactan
'''Mactan' is a mad Breton, from The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, who has a number of spider-like abilities. It is unknown if he was born this way as some sort of strange Breton/Dremora hybrid or whether he was an ordinary Breton, who was twisted into the demonic creature that he has become. Biography Nothing is known about Mactan's origin or his life before The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, The Master keeps him as an agent but speaks of him like one would an animal, showing that Mactan has no valuable place in Dremora society, most likely due to his humanity or his madness. The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Mactan is first mentioned by the Master, who orders Kuros to release him. The Breton attacks Agatha Tira, biting her and injecting her with his poison before kidnapping the witch and forcing Arik, Pilerius, Rachael and Arngrim to work without her as a group. He took her back to his tower, where he tried to lower her onto a spike trap, he torments and beats the group for some time before he himself is knocked onto his own spike trap and dies, complaining about how much it 'hurts.' He is later revived by a mysterious Redguard and is later reintroduced in the arena. The Breton is unleashed a second time on Agatha, Arik, Darius and Daugalo and is slayed a second time before his soul is captured inside a soul gem. Agatha then makes him a summoned creature and uses him in the following battles, he helps the companionship kill Kuros and an the Nothlor. The Story of Apocrypha Mactan returns, along with Kuros and Maraas as a summon, Arik and Darius Stormblade defeat him. There is a slight conflict as far as LON continuity goes as Agatha keeps him as a summon, as shown in Aubeanic Reign, it is unknown how he broke free from her. The Underland Saga Mactan has a small role in the Underland Saga, when Zane uses a shadow of him during his challenge. He is the first 'villain' that Arik has to fight in the arena. The Legend of Nirn: Oblivion's Call - Chapter 1: A lust for Closure Mactan appears at the start of this chapter, he has no speaking lines as he simply carries Nish's half dead body into Agatha's hut as Agatha works on working on a potion that will revive him. Aubeanic Reign Agatha keeps him as a summon and uses him to distract Set, buying herself time to escape the Blight Knight's grasp. He is butchered by the Bosmer before being sent back to the Soul Cairn... Agatha also unleashes him on the Imperial City, during the companionship's invasion, he was once again killed and sent back to the Soul Cairn, when Telemachus detonated his bomb. Abilities Mactan has a number of Spider-Like abilities, surpassing the physical capabilities of any man or mer... *He can dislocate his joints at will. *He can spit a black tar, from out of his mouth. It's not poisonous but it is a vile substance, which proves as a great distraction or a shroud. *He can climb walls and ceilings, simply by crawling up them, like an insect. *He has a poisonous bite, which can knock his victim out or even kill them. *He can also leap great heights and distances... Personality Mactan is mentally unstable and takes a great amount of joy, from tormenting Agatha's group. He loves to disgust people, such as when he kisses Rachael and sprays his black tar into her mouth. The Breton appears to enjoy tormenting people to the point that he prioritises it over killing them, leading to his demise. Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:696777 The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP IV: The Deadlands] * The Underland Saga: Part II: Out of the Fire (Illusion) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:715487 The Story of Apocrypha RP I: Blast from the Past]'' (Illusion)'' * The Legend of Nirn: Oblivion's Call - Chapter 1: A lust for closure * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:712359 The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part II: Reunification] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:721786 The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part III: The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed] Trivia *Mactan was named after a type of spider, due to his abilities. *Mactan is the only Daedra known to serve two Daedric Princes in the Legend of Nirn Canon. Mactan front.jpg Mactan left.jpg Mactan right.jpg Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:Bretons Category:Daedra Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Deceased Category:The Story of Apocrypha Category:Rogues